Jugar
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Se había quedado en casa a descansar, pero sus pequeños y traviesos hijos tenían otros planes...


Jugar.

No entendía porque diablos se había quedado él cuidando a los niños y su esposa había ido a trabajar.

Solo tenía un pequeño resfriado, cielos. No era para tanto.

Pero no, Karin siempre lo exageraba todo.

-No te dejare poner un pie en la división hasta que te recuperes.- había asegurado. –Yo me encargare de todo allá. Cuida a los niños.-

"Cuida a los niños", era un sinónimo de "come la comida de Inoue y Matsumoto con clavos esparcidos arriba" cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

No lo malinterpreten, los amaba y eran buenos niños pero… esos niñitos tenían una poderosa arma de destrucción masiva que infundía terror a quién osara desafiarlos: su increíblemente sobreprotectora madre.

Debía ser cuidadoso al tratar con ellos, su hija no le preocupaba mucho, ella era muy apegada a él, pero su hijo siempre estaba atento como un águila a la espera de que metiera la pata para irle con el chisme a Karin.

Toshiro prefería los dolores de cabeza antes que las patadas de su esposa.

-¡Papá!- llamó su hija, Shimo, de siete años, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. -¿Podemos jugar?-

Ella era físicamente igual a él, salvo por la forma del rostro y la forma de los ojos, por lo demás, tenía su cabello blanco y sus ojos turquesa, también su piel canela, y su cabello algo alborotado largo hasta debajo de los hombros.

-No estoy para juegos.- sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar. Vio los ojos de su hijita aguarse y supo que su respuesta había sido demasiado cortante para su sensible primogénita. –Lo siento, cariño, pero me siento mal.- dulcifico la voz todo lo que pudo.

Ella pareció calmarse pero hizo un puchero.

-Podríamos jugar algo que no haga que te esfuerces mucho…- sugirió esperanzada.

Él suspiró. En verdad no tenía ánimos.

-¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu hermano?-

-Los dos queremos jugar contigo, papá.- dijo burlonamente la vocecita de su hijo desde la puerta.

El niño tenía cinco años pero era muy maduro para su edad, en especial, le gustaba joderle la vida a la gente, digno hijo de su madre.

-Estoy enfermo, no puedo.- trato de zafar.

Su hijo se acercó a paso lento hasta ellos.

Su cabello era negro como el de Karin y su peinado tenía un estilo bastante similar al de él antes de ser shinigami, su piel era blanca como la de su madre y tenía la forma de los ojos de ella como único rasgo que tenía en común con su hermana aparte del hecho de que ambos tenían los ojos color turquesa, se podría decir que por lo demás su cara era exactamente igual a la de Toshiro, pero nadie podría decir si se parecía más a su madre o a su padre.

-Bueno, si estabas lo suficientemente bien como para querer ir a trabajar de todos modos, no veo porque no estés bien para jugar con nosotros.- era también un niño muy listo.

Sin duda en personalidad era más parecido a Karin, aunque la seriedad y mala cara la saco de los dos, y a veces también era frio y cortante, pero por lo demás, igualito a su mamá.

Shimo era otra cosa. Ella no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los dos, era más bien como si hubiera heredado la personalidad de Yuzu, su tía, siempre estaba sonriendo y era muy amable y dulce, aunque eso sí, como la llamaran "bebé" de alguna manera o insinuaran que era "débil", no vivirían para contarlo, pues esas palabras sacaban a su hija como a Toshiro que le dijeran "enano".

Su pequeña podía ser aterradora enojada, y a veces también llegaba a ser bastante sarcástica cuando quería, pero por lo demás, era muy dulce y alegre.

Nadie podía creer que fuera hija de Toshiro y Karin. Matsumoto incluso decía que si no la hubiera visto salir de su madre y no se pareciera tanto a su padre, estaría segura de que era adoptada.

-En la mañana no me sentía tan mal como ahora.- en parte era cierto.

-Está bien papá, Kiui y yo lo entendemos.- asintió comprensivamente su hija.

Su hijo, Kiui, rodó los ojos.

-Que crédula eres, Shimo-nee.- negó el pequeño.

-¡Oye, te he dicho miles de veces que me llames "nee-san" no "Shimo-nee"!- esa era otra de las cosas que la exasperaban.

-Es lo mismo.- se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de fastidio.

-¡No, no lo es!-

Mientras sus hijos discutían, Toshiro aprovecho para tratar de huir a su habitación.

-¡Oye, papá!- Kiui lo vio. -¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!- fue tras él.

Al albino aún le martillaba la cabeza, pero se las arregló para correr despavorido lejos de su retoño.

Shimo, al verlo correr, frunció sus blanquecinas cejas.

-¡Oye, si estabas bien!- otra cosa que no le gustaba a su niña eran las mentiras. – ¡Ahora tendrás que jugar con nosotros!- celebró.

Ahora, eran sus dos hijos los que lo perseguían.

Maldijo mentalmente a su esposa por obligarlo a quedarse en casa, la oficina hubiera sido mucho mejor que ese infierno.

Los frutos de su amor con Karin, entre risas, lo persiguieron por toda la gran casa, divirtiéndose a lo grande mientras el Hitsugaya mayor se sentía a punto de desmayarse.

No fue hasta que sus piernas ya no dieron más que cayó agotado en un sofá y ellos se le lanzaron encima riendo.

Muy a su pesar sonrió al escucharlos reír, y rió cuando bostezaron, no fue el único que se cansó con la carrera.

-¡Ja! ¡Al final sí terminaste jugando con nosotros!- se mofó Kiui con una sonrisita de superioridad exactamente igual a la que ponía Karin cuando le ganaba en algo o lo avergonzaba.

-Fue muy divertido, papá…- su hija estaba que se le caían los parpados del sueño. –Gracias…- bostezó abrazándose a su pecho.

Él le acarició el cabello mientras se empezaba a recostar en el sofá, sudar lo ayudo un poco a bajar la fiebre, pero fue mucho esfuerzo para su estado tan débil.

-Fue genial.- Kiui no se veía tan cansado, ese niño era dinamita, pero aun así se recostó en su pecho junto a su hermana y se abrazó a ella. –Solo por eso le diré a mamá que fuiste bueno.- Toshiro rodó los ojos.

-Vaya, pues gracias.- exclamó queriendo sonar sarcástico, pero sólo sonó extremadamente cansado.

-Sí, también hay que decirle a mami que prepare algo saludable para que te recuperes pronto y juguemos todos juntos.- murmuró Shimo ya casi sin poder soportar el sueño, mientras con un brazo abrazaba a su padre y con el otro a su hermanito.

-Hmm…- murmuraron padre e hijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando Karin llegó a su casa, sonrió ante la tierna escena de su esposo dormido en el sofá abrazando a sus dos hijos.

Fin.

Hola :D

Pues, hace tiempo que quería hacer hijos HitsuKarin xP

En cuanto a los nombres...

Shimo significa escarcha, y si, es nombre de chica :v como escarcha es básicamente lo mismo que hielo y se parece tanto al nombre de Toshiro me pareció apropiado aunque entenderé si lo consideran raro pero no lo cambiare xP

Kiui es una fruta... no me acuerdo cual... y pues, solo quería un nombre de chico que fuera una fruta y empezara con K para asociarlo con Karin xD sé que también es raro pero... a mí me gusta TwT

Espero que les haya gustado, los personajes de Tite... gracias por todo su apoyo...

Ah! Por cierto...

Sabían que el HITSUKARIN supero al ULQUIHIME en número de fanfics en español? OwO Solo por dos o tres pero... los supero e.e

No me malentiendan, me gusta el UH sino no me hubiera enterado cx pero me da un pequeño regocijo que el HK haya pasado a una pareja con tantos fans, quiere decir que tan pocos no somos :'D

Pero bueno, en español superamos a muchas, incluyendo el hitsuhina 7w79 yo seguiré concentrada en superarlos en general n.n

Aunque como dije tengo que acelerar el paso :P

COMENTEN!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
